Soul Society Civil War
by NearSama
Summary: With Soul Society in a state of peace for once. Kenpachi gets bored and wants some fun with Byakuya. With his Lieutenant dead and Byakuya the main suspect, Kenpachi goes into a rage and wants revenge. Will this result in a civil war between the divisions?
1. Chapter 1

It was a plain and normal day and there was the usual captains weekly meeting, only with one exception. The captain commander wasn't there. For the first time in 2500 years Captain Yamato of squad 1, was to ill to go to the meeting held in the Seireitei. All 12 captains just stood there. Looking at each other, not knowing what to do or what to say. The thing is this is the first time its been so quiet around the soul society. Ever since the traitors, Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen, were defeated and the Espada still in the process of being hunted down and killed in Hueco Mundo, there wasn't much for them to discuss.

The room was a bland as it always was. Just a plain empty room with no furniture in at all. The air was filled with a musky smell, and as always you could always smell the stench of what ever Captain Kurotshuchi of squad 12was doing just before the captains meeting began. The sun shined brightly through the windows with its bright rays. The boring silence filled the room for at least 15 minutes until it was noticeable that Captain Kenpachi of squad 11had enough, and began to eye Byakuya up. He had heard that Ichigo Kurosaki beat him all those years ago at Rukia's execution, and decided that it was time they finished of their little dispute from way back the next 30 minutes the same boring silence filled the room, until Kenpachi decided this was a good time to have a "reasonable" conversation about Rukia's decision to leave the soul society and live in the human world with the favourable substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"So how's your pride doing Byakuya?" questioned Kenpachi in a laughable manner."That's Captain Kuchiki to you, you troublesome dog." replied Byakuya as he lowered his head in annoyance, "You talk to me about pride? Where is the pride in killing your own captain just to take his place? Then again Captain Kenpachi, I suppose pride isn't needed for a stray dog like yourself"A smile started to form on Kenpachi's face. The fight that he has been longing for, for so long, is about to take of, he could feel it. It was on the tip of his tongue. He hadn't had a descent opponent for a while. Not since the espada whose name he always forgot. Trying to figure out what to say to get the fight started, Captain Hitsugaya squad 10, now a handsome young man instead of young boy, butted into their so called conversation. "If this is all your going to do Kenpachi take it somewhere else. We don't need a fight going on at the moment in this strange time of peacefulness.""Huh, so you want some too, you young punk? Fine I guess it would take more than just Byakuya to take me out. Heck not even all of you could take me on at the same time and live to tell the tale." said Kenpachi with his smile getting ever bigger.

Hitsugaya smiled in animosity. He resented Kenpachi for all his worth. Still he could see where Kenpachi was coming from. It has been to quite these days. Its almost as if the entire hollow world has been purged and therefore rendering the shinigami of soul society useless. The rest of the captains just stared at the two, wondering why they just couldn't enjoy the peacefulness.

They decided to leave the meeting since it was nothing to discuss and went on their way. "Hey Unohana-chan3" came a laid back voice. Captain Unohana turned around to find it was Shunsui, like she expected. "What is it Captain Kyouraku?" she replied with a smile on her face. It wasn't very often she had chances to talk to Shunsui. After all he has his charming ways with women, but she never really understood why his vice captain, Ise Nanao, acted like she resented him so much, when it was obvious that she had a deep respect for him.

"Ahh, your to kind, Unohana-chan, gracing me with a smile so bright, it would truly put the sun to shame."

Unohana let out a brief giggle, but quickly got back to the point of the conversation. Apparently someone left a strange note on Shunsui's desk last night. "How unusual," she responded to this most bizarre occasion. "And you say there was a cat with you? I've never even heard of a cat being in soul society, you know how allergic the old man is to them. After all that's why he banned them from the Seireitei and kept them all in the rukongai districts."

"Yes I know all about old man Yama's allergies to kitties. But still, the sender of the note signed it with Y.O.R.U. Do you think its 'her'?"

"Most likely Shunsui, I shall go with you tonight to tend to the injured man then. Good evening" she said with a smile on her face. The fact that a tough opponent such as Yamato having a weakness so petty was funny in its self. But he got so annoyed that he banned cats from living in the Seireitei, maybe that was taking the matter to far.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was young, yet the peaceful Seireitei was undisturbed underneath the twilight sky.

"Walking through the Seireitei at this time? How romantic. Almost like we are on a date, eh? Unhana-chan"

"I see your still as flirtatious as ever Kyouraku?" Unohana replied smiling whilst looking up at the night sky. Indeed he was. All this time being a captain and he still had his charm. The sky was a magnificent sight indeed. Truly magical in every way possible. A fitting scene for a couple madly in love, or on their way back from tending to an injured man unknown to the rest of the captains.

"Thank you for your help, Captain Unohana" said Kyouraku in a formal tone. Unohana wondered for a moment why he was so formal, but then she realised. A glimpse of spiritual pressure north east of them. It was his lieutenant, Nanao. It became clear now why he wasn't his usually flirty way with the girls, he didn't want a beating. Unohana pressed her fingers to her mouth trying to suppress the undeniable giggle Kouyraku always gave her. "Perhaps you should be like this more often?"

He smiled and bid farewell. Now she was alone. Walking through an empty Seireitei. It was that moment she saw something on the floor. A small black lump on the floor, at first she thought nothing of it. Until that is it groaned. At first it surprised her a little. But then it clicked what it was. A soul reaper judging by the size of it must have been a child. But what child was a soul reaper? Kusajika Yachiru.

The shadow that was cast over the body hid the pool of blood. Under further inspection, it looked like she was there for at least 4 hours. No deep cuts on her body so there was no risk of damage to her major internal organs. But the worrying thing was that she was cut thousands of times all over her body. But not by a normal zanpakuto, more like a thousand tiny blades.

Only one man came to mind with this type of attack. And that was the head of the noble Kuchiki family. But why would Byakuya do this to Yachiru? Thousands of things where going through her head at once. But she didn't have time. Right now all that was important was getting Yachiru to squad 4's medical station, where she could tend to the wounds seriously. With the amount of blood lost, it will be a miracle that she'll survive. She called forth Minatsuki (her shikai) and asked the flying manta ray creature to store Yachiru in it's belly till they reached the medical relief station, at least it will stop the bleeding for the moment.

Once they had arrived she called for a stretcher to be put in place before Yachiru was let out. Who knows the extent of her injuries. After all, she never even checked to see if Yachiru was alive in the first place. You could say that Unohana's, instincts, kicked in and lost complete control of her actions. It was strange for her, this was the first time this happened to her. Not even the discovery of the former captain Aizen Sousuke, made her act like what she did when she discovered Yachiru.

Two men came running down the steps with the stretcher gear tucked underneath their arms. Once down to the ground just in front of Minatsuki's mouth. They opened the stretcher open and ready for Yachiru to be released. Once ready, and waiting for their captain to order the mantis ray to let the heavily injured girl out and into immediate care.

"Captain?" one of the officers asked, in hopes that she would release the patient anytime soon.

"Oh! Sorry about that," she replied to the officers who for some reason where looking at her in a strange way, "Minatsuki, release the patient and return to me."

She seemed to have lost herself in the thoughts she had when she first found the poor little thing. Although there was a thousand of these inquiries going through her head, the one that stuck out was the reason why Byakuya would have done this. _He couldn't have this to get back at Kenpachi for what happened at the meeting, could he? No way he's to full of him self to get revenge like that. Still there is no denying that this is senbnzakura's handy work. _She looked at the small, cut up body of Yachiru.

"Some one notify the squad 11 captain. He's not going to like what has happened here."


	3. Chapter 3

The silence of the room had gone on long enough to the point where Ikkaku, the former3rd seat of squad 11, turned captain of squad 2, was bored of looking at the corpse of a girl on the floor. Sure enough, they have been in the same squad together for a while, but there was always something about her that he despised greatly. The fact that she always managed to beat him back when he was a 3rd seat, or maybe the fact that he was bald and she mocked him every single time. Still he missed her and things certainly would be a lot quieter around the place.

Kenpachi on the other hand, well, lets just say he was experiencing something he never knew he could feel. Emptiness. He always though that he would never feel it. Especially from this girl. The girl he found so long ago, when she was just a mere infant. So long they were together, it almost felt like he was her father, always watching out for her. And now with the thought of her gone? He did not know how to feel. Part of him wanted to revenge, another part of him felt nothing, and strangely, the tinniest part of him, wanted to cry.

He just stood there, not saying anything. Not knowing what to say. He never felt like this before. Never felt pain, the pain of loosing someone important to him, possibly the only person important to him. Even though many of his companions in squad 11 have died whilst in the company of Zaraki. He never once felt this kind of emotion, it was new to him. Intriguing that a monster such as, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, who loved nothing more but to fight and become stronger, who has saw death countless times in his line of work, could possibly ever feel the pain that cuts deeper than any blade he has known.

As well as Ikkaku, there was also the 4th division captain and lieutenant, 6th division captain, and 1st division captain. Kenpachi was no idiot though when it came to death, as soon as he saw the wounds on her body he knew who was to blame. To make matters worse the culprit was in the room with him right now, almost as if mocking him. But there was one problem, Byakuya denied everything when asked, he had an alibi. But maybe Kenpachi because of his growing hatred for Byakuya? Or the fact this is was a way of him saying know your place, after the events at the captains meeting.

"She was an aspiring member of the Gotei with huge potential. In a lot of ways she was more like your daughter, and her love for you can never get replaced, my deepest sympathies lie with you. But none the less your orders are to start looking for a replacement right away," said the Old Man Yama as he turned and faced the door.

Kenpachi looked at him, half expecting to carry on, another half expecting him just expecting him to walk out. As soon as the Captain-Commander stepped out, he turned to Byakuya, and looked at his calm face. Completely still and cold, almost like it had no emotion. Rage started to fill his mind, before he could even think what he had done, he already drew his sword, and an inch away from Byakuya throat. As well as Unohana staring right at him, a captain still so fearful, even Zaraki hesitates for a minute.

Without knowing what to do, his body kind of just moved by its self, still in disbelief of his lieutenants death. He walked towards the door, in a slow, dozy state, stopping just before the entrance. And muttered something towards, what one would have to presume, Byakuya.

Byakuya, on the other hand, with no idea what he had just mumbled, just looked at him with those stone cold eyes, devoid of all emotion. At that moment Kenpachi realised why he hated Byakuya so much.

Walking down the stairway with Ikkaku, Kenpachi suddenly lost his mind and a hole straight through the wall. He lifted his head up slightly and said these words to his former subordinate.

"Help me get my vengeance."


	4. Chapter 4

It was still very late at night, clear night skies and a gentle breeze. Byakuya Kuchiki finally reached the gates to his families mansion, after a while walk round the Seireitei. He could not seem to shake the death of Yachiru of his brain, which he found very irritable. It was true that he did not care for the girl, or anybody else for that matter, but the fact that she died inside the walls that surrounded the Seireitei meant that he had work to do in the morning. The "Laws" that he speaks so highly to everyone about must be kept no matter what. So at that moment he decided that he would take full responsibility in the investigation of this, strange and unforgivable act.

He stopped at the gate only to find Renji Abarai there looking at him, leaning on the side pillar with his arms folded. It seemed obvious to Byakuya, that Renji had learnt of the incidence involving the lieutenant of squad 11. After all being a former lieutenant himself, he had respect for her, so it was only safe for Byakuya to presume, that Renji had heard the news of her death and was indeed, pissed.

Renji had always the utmost respect for Byakuya. Believing him to be strong, and a man who put justice above all. A man who, in the past had saved Rukia, who he had always hoped to have stayed with him for ever, twice. When he could not. He was a rival, a strong one at that, and without realising it, he was like a father to him. Someone he could always look up to, and follow in his example.

Renji, then without knowing it, disrupted his private thoughts, by saying something of the utmost absurdity. In fact after Renji came out with this most ridiculous question, he had to stop and wonder how Renji came to think it was reasonable to ask that to a head of a noble family. It was the most disrespect you could show to anyone. To accuse them of murder before even looking at the body or even clues to who had done this.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT, BYAKUYA?!" shouted out Renji with an angry tone. It appeared that Renji had been asking the same question over and over again whilst he was lost in these thoughts of his. Obviously Renji was basing this occurrence with what happened at the meeting earlier that same day.

"I expected better of you Captain Abarai, after I graced you with my letter of recommendation to the Captain Commander, id have thought that you would have learned to suppress your emotions, or it'll be the death of you." replied Byakuya in that calm, cold voice that he loved so much. "I don't know who it was that killed the lieutenant, but I intend to find out."

Renji on the other hand, looked furious. Sure he was grateful for all that Byakuya had done for him, heck, if it wasn't for Byakuya, he wouldn't have been able to become a captain. But he never would have guessed that Byakuya would go this far. Renji grabbed him by the arm as Byakuya walked on up the stairs.

"If I find out your to blame for this don't expect me to go easy on you." and with that he let go and walked on over to the squad 5 barracks, with a strange determination in his eyes. _This is my time to show him how much stronger I have become. _He thought to himself. But the last time he went up against Byakuya, he nearly died, in fact it was lucky that Rekichi, now his lieutenant, turned up when he did. If not for him he would have died along time ago.


	5. Chapter 5

The night had been a long and tedious one for Byakuya, offering nothing but a restless mind. It seemed that his former lieutenants words had him shaken. Still he had to clear his name, he despised fighting others for no reason. But even though he knew that none of them was a match for him, he quickly remembered his last fight with Renji, and remembered that Renji in the end had managed to cut him, which in turn made Byakuya wonder wow much his subordinate had improved, now they were of equal rank.

The sun rose up in the sky, no clouds were around either, which was a good thing. The mornings always looked so beautiful in Soul Society. It always felt peaceful this early in the morning. A time where disruptions and aggravations were unwelcome, and a place where soul reapers and souls they helped save could live in harmony with each other. The sun glistened on the gleaming white towers and buildings in the Seireitei. Still this moment of peacefulness was soon broken as soul reapers from almost every squad started to go out for morning exercises or morning training. He looked down on onto the street and saw something he did not expect. Kenpachi.

He looked down on Kenpachi, wondering what was wrong with the brutal, war loving captain, that he was staring at with his stone cold expression. _Oh yes, Yachiru isn't there, _he said to him self, _perhaps I should avoid any confrontations with him. After all I don't want to disturb the peace here. _He turned away and made his way to the main chambers, where he found on the floor a photograph lying picture side on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, brushing aside any dust and pieces of dirt that happened to be lying on it. But well there was no surprise that it had dust on. After all, how many years has it been since his wife died?

Still coming here at the exact same time, so early in the morning just to see that beautiful scene that his wife loved, somehow gave him strength. He looked at he picture for a few more minutes, thinking bout how long it had been and how things were in the real world with Rukia and Ichigo. He heard they had a son. But since babies tend to take up to much time he hasn't had word of any updates on the child. Still a human and shinigami, nothing like this had happened since Ishin Kurosaki left the soul society. He let out a faint smile as he thought to himself how weird it was that no one had figured out the connection to Ichigo n the late Ishin.

Finally leaving the room, he stepped out into the Seireitei. Still as peaceful as ever, he gave out a faint smile yet again. Then it suddenly dawned on him what he was supposed to be doing today. _So that's why he was here this morning, makes sense now, _he thought to himself. Trying to remember where about the young lieutenant met her untimely demise, he started to stroll towards. _No sense rushing things, chances are I'll be held as the main suspect. _He let out a sigh and started to eat the breakfast that his housekeepers had prepared for him. This was the first time he had eaten out in public, but for him it still felt no different than eating indoors.

Surely enough, he finally caught up with the investigation squad on the scene. He gave them his rank and told them to report to him what they had found so far. Surely enough if I wasn't a prime suspect, they'd have told him everything from the scene and the victims bodily wounds. Still he knew enough of the conditions of the body, after all, he was one of the first people to see her, motionless and without further meaning in the world. To be perfectly honest, Byakuya never had any intentions of investigating her death. No it was more of how somebody could imitate his zanpakuto abilities, so flawlessly as if he had been training with them as long as he has.

The only reason he was using the investigation of the murder as a decoy was so he could inspect the body and scene in more detail. Hoping to somehow make sense of this all, why somebody killed a lieutenant, how they knew to go after Kenpachi in that specific night, why this certain someone wanted him to be pinned down for this murder, and most importantly how he was able to copy a zanpakuto abilities. But fate as it seems wasn't on his side. Before he knew it, he was cuffed and led to a detention block.


	6. Chapter 6

Shūhei Hisagi, now captain of squad 9, happened to walk past Byakuya as he was being led to the detention block. He wondered what on earth was going on, Byakuya of all people, being escorted to what he could only presume was the detention block judging from the uniforms of the 9 men. The binding spell place on Byakuya's hands kind of gave it away to him though. Still he wondered why someone as respectable as Byakuya was being led away. He decided to ponder about it later on. Right now he had to find out what happened in the night time.

As far as he knew someone was injured and that's it. Nothing more, nothing less. He hated how he was always the last captain to know what was happening. Still it couldn't be helped. After all he was the last one to get promoted to captain since the traitors left for hueco mundo. He decided to think nothing of it. After all, with how respected Byakuya was, it must have been a misunderstanding. He struggled to think who would know what was going on.

But something caught his eye. A figure standing on top of the rooftop. The sun was shining directly behind this figure so it was hard to see clearly who it was. All Shūhei could see was a middle aged figure, male by the stance it had. He could make out some kind of shirt flapping in the wind. The figure, disappeared. Shūhei blinked in amazement. He wondered if he was seeing things, seem as though he hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. For some reason he was always up at night trying to catch up on paperwork. He decided to just pass it off as one of the side effects of exhaustion. He said to himself that he would have to get more sleep. He didn't want to be like captain Ukitake after all, who was always stuck in his barracks.

He arrived at the squad 11 barracks at long last. He heard a rumour that it was he lieutenant of squad 11 that got attacked during the night. Although it struck him that it was odd for a lieutenant to be walking around so late at night, especially one so young. He disregarded these thoughts as useless, it wasn't as if they would help him in finding out the truth. He knocked the door and asked to be let in. He walked in expecting there to be at least 10 people around, and the captain. He was surprised to find no one.

Byakuya started to walk (through what seemed like the whole of the Seireitei) towards the detention block. It was quiet, a fitting punishment for someone who did the ghastly thing that happened to the lieutenant, to be lead down a street, visible for the whole world to watch you in your moment of dishonour.

As he walked on, a number of shadow were cast upon Byakuya and his captors. He looked up in disgrace because of his current position. But he was shocked at who it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Three large shadows appeared upon Byakuya, a symbol of hope? Or was it a symbol of destiny?

Byakuya looked up at the 3 figures. He recognised them all, but was surprised as to why they were there. Or more importantly, would he want to know. He looked up at Kenpachi and his 2 accomplices, Ikkaku and Yumichika, they were known to always be together if something happened in the Seireitei that disturbed the piece. Yumichika and Ikkaku looked towards their former captain. And he nodded. His eyes however, screamed to leave Byakuya alone. Byakuya was his prey. And if anybody touched him he'd kill them himself.

Of course they already knew this. They both drew their Zanpakuto, and lunged down towards the 9 guards. Ikkaku landed on the floor in a crouched position. With his zanpakuto already drenched in blood as he cut his way through one of the guards chest. Where as Yumichika released his zanpakuto, landed, and started to block some of his opponents attacks. He muttered to himself how much he'd be pissed if these stupid ugly oafs cut him anywhere near the face and kill his 'beauty'. He blocked an attack from above and graciously parried it to the side whilst shredding the attackers spinal column with his claw like weapon.

They both smiled as they quietened down and went on defensive style movements to make the fight last longer, which was understandable since they both were squad 11 at heart, despite being in different divisions. Kenpachi on the other hand was getting worked up by watching the fun. He started to wonder how much longer they were going to be. Images of Yachiru started to flash through his mind. Images of her shredded, and cut up beyond recognition. His reitsu started to take shape, and formed round his body in a yellow like colour. His accomplices felt the danger, and it was obvious to the rest of the guards what was about to happen.

Ikkaku and Yumichika jumped out the way, narrowly missing Kenpachi's swing. At least three or four guards had died in the blast alone, the rest were heavily injured. Byakuya, amidst the chaos stood there with his eyes closed. He knew what was about to happen. With the other two idiots out the way and keeping watch in case someone comes by and decides it's a good idea to get involved. Where as the brute that stood before him, Kenpachi, would most likely attack him, head on. Byakuya let out a brief sigh and bowed his head, released his hands with a kido spell that nullifies the kido used on him, and used a flash step to get to higher ground. After all, his best chance of getting this fight stopped and letting him carry on with his affairs, is by fighting on higher ground, which would increase the chances of other people seeing and reporting it.

It was against the law to use released zanpakuto inside the Seireitei, but in this case he would have to disregard the law for his own protection. He quietly asked for forgiveness before tuning, but before he could have a chance to do anything, another person flash stepped right beside him, but going towards Kenpachi's way. He only got a quick glimpse but it looked like a black haired person with a scythe on his back.

But before he could look back to see what had happened, Kenpachi appeared out of nowhere. Right in front of him. Byakuya was confused at how a sluggishly slow person like Kenpachi had been able to keep up with him. Perhaps he was just distracted with that mysterious person from earlier. He told himself to forget it, there was more pressing matters in front of him, he flash stepped backwards and held out his zanpakuto. This was it, no turning back now. He held his zanpakuto in front of his face and released his zanpakuto.

"Scatter Senbonzakura."


	8. Chapter 8

Now it was to late for Byakuya, he released his zanpakuto, inside of the Seireitei walls. He had broken the law, which he had hoped not to do. He opened his eyes as his zanpakuto began to fly away in the wind. Disappearing inch, by inch, lost to with the wind, once the whole blade had vanished, tiny little sparkles came from out of nowhere. Which started to fly towards Kenpachi, who in turn smiled in a sadistic way, and carried on towards Byakuya with his own zanpakuto in his right hand. Kenpachi thought that as long as he could get to Byakuya before the blades got to him hell be safe, there is no way Byakuya would carry on with the attack if he himself was also in danger.

Kenpachi's smile became bigger as he started to speed up, and just before he was within 5 meters of Byakuya he flashed stepped towards him. His hand reached out to grab him, but the moment Byakuya saw his hand he knew instantly what to do, he flashed stepped behind Kenpachi and kicked him forwards. Pushing off his back, and moving away from Kenpachi, the petals finally encased Kenpachi's body.

Once he had come to a complete stop on the reishi formed below his feet he stood by and viewed the Kenpachi sized figure, coated with 1000 tiny shards of metal. It was usual for screams to be coming from Kenpachi during a fight to the death. It stumped Byakuya for a while whether they were genuine or not. It was Kenpachi after all, anything is possible with him around. His eyes focused on the body stood in front of him. Better take no chances he thought to himself. With his finger raised, pointed at Kenpachi's body, he took a slight brief and said in his calm voice,

"Path of destruction 4; pale lightning"

Blue lighting shot from his finger, and went straight for his opponents chest. With is free hand he controlled the metal shards to leave Kenpachi's shredded body alone whilst the lighting headed straight for him. It was all timed to the point of perfection. The blades left his body alone just as the lighting hit his chest hard.

Once the lighting had stopped Byakuya ceased his attack, and stared at the cut up, Kenpachi as he gasped for air and started coughing up blood. His zanpakuto however was still in his hand. Gripped tightly at the top half of the handle, his other hand ripping of his captains haori. It appeared that it would just get in the way for him against Byakuya. Tossing the haori aside like it was nothing, he grasped his sword by both hands, running towards Byakuya in a monstrous rage that was visible in his eyes.

Byakuya took up his hilt and threw the blades at him once more to form a blockade between the two, but no sooner had he done this, that a large spirit pressure concentrated in his left arm come bursting through it, catching Byakuya off guard. The hand, covered in a visible bright yellow spirit pressure grabbed Byakuya by his uniform and pulled him through the tiny blades.

Kenpachi's trade mark smile in the middle of a fight was all he was greeted by, it seemed that the kido spell did considerable damage to him, but he just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Just a hindrance in his revenge. Byakuya looked into his eyes filled with rage with a strange mix of vengeance. Sure enough it wasn't like Kenpachi to fight in revenge of his squad members, but it didn't matter anymore. All he had to worry bout was getting out of this little predicament.

With his arm still covered in his spirit pressure, he couldn't just flash step away. He would have to cut the scarf made of the finest silks in soul society to get free. The thought terrorised him, it was his grandfathers scarf, and was left to him, like trademark of the Kuchiki family. He had no choice. A flick of the hilt and the blades yet again, came flying up from beneath them both, slicing the scarf numerous time till it just ripped apart. Only he didn't just cut his scarf, he somehow managed to get rid of the eye patch that was eating away at Kenpachi spirit pressure.

Once the eye patch was ripped and some spirit pressure were leaked from underneath it, the pressure just blew it away with such forces it even cracked the walls with an immense force, beyond what Byakuya had ever felt. For a second he thought he lost the fight, till he remembered it was Byakuya, he would not lose to him.


	9. Chapter 9

There he was, being held in the air by an oversized, blood lusting, body full of rage. Byakuya knew this wasn't going to end pretty unless he got rid of Kenpachi for good. Something he wouldn't mind doing, but at the same time despised it. He didn't know which one he valued more, his life, or the law of the Seireitei. Still at the moment, he was fighting for survival. He knew Kenpachi, and everyone else around him, were wrong bout who murdered Yachiru. The only way out of this mess was to make sure Kenpachi bound with a level 60 binding spell, or kill him, but he wasn't sure level 60 would be enough, unfortunately level 60 was all he could go up to. Unless he used bankai and used the senkai to restrict him in one place. The idea of being forced to use bankai to stop some one as Kenpachi greatly disturbed him, but if he was to get out of this fight alive he'd have no other choice. It was, after all, evident that Kenpachi would be able to strike him in his current anger and, if succeeded, most likely kill him in one strike, still he had the speed advantage.

He flash stepped 50m backwards to give him time to think, but it wouldn't be enough. With the eye patch off, his lethal potency had greatly increased, with his speed now undeterminable, Byakuya was more concerned with keeping out of his way, and giving himself enough time to release his bankai, and trap him in one place, and then he could escape. Kenpachi was the only problem though, it wouldn't be easy to trap him. For one he would need bait, which could be himself in a way, though it would be to risky. Too many thoughts came into his head. To get through this fight he would have to think quick on his feet, for rage can make people do the most unpredictable of things, and that's what made Kenpachi a threat to him.

Unfortunately for Byakuya, he was too slow this time. Kenpachi appeared behind in a flash, and swung his blade upwards across Byakuya's back. Slightly stunned by how well Kenpachi managed to get behind him, and make an attack so quickly, he realised he should get out of the way as soon as he could. Kenpachi was known for his strength in one hand, and better known for his strength with two. Not many people have saw him used two hands. Much like only 4 people have ever only seen Byakuya himself, use the senkai mode of his bankai. With the blade drawing ever closer, he finally managed to escape, with the blade only cutting him slightly.

Appearing on top of the roof tops, Byakuya looked desperate, and confused at the same time. His wound wasn't a deep one, but because it hit his spine, it would be more serious than it looked. But this isn't what concerned him most. What concerned him was the way Kenpachi's zanpakuto was glowing yellow, just like his arm. .[i]Is it possible that he has learned to control it so much that he can send it anywhere he wants? He though to him self.[/i] [i]Impossible[/i]. Yet it wasn't as impossible as Byakuya made it out to be. Kenpachi stood there looking at him. It drove Byakuya to the point of insanity. Until it finally dawned on him what Kenpachi was trying to do. After all Kenpachi always loved a good fight, which made him respectable in his own way. With the hilt pointing down towards the ground. He called out, letting go of the hilt at the same time.

"Bankai, senbonzakura kageyoshi." The hilt started to lower towards the ground, with it rising 10 huge blade at least 10 feet high behind him. Then, like his shikai, some kind of wind struck the blades and they all fell into pieces of tiny metal fragments. The blades formed into a large group and went towards Zaraki. Who in retaliation to this, cried out with some kind of, twisted laugh. Shortly after, his whole body was engulfed in a yellow flame. The flame protected him sure enough. None of the tiny blades did anything to him, they just kept getting blasted away by spiritual pressure so dense, it wasn't only just visible, but it was starting to block out Kenpachi entirely.

Shūhei and every other captain, felt this dense spiritual pressure. They knew it was Kenpachi's, but it was never this dense, nor this angered. It just so happened that Shūhei was only a short distance away. He darted across the many streets and walls towards this place, with ever growing doubt that he would survive. What ever caused this anger within Kenpachi, he wasn't sure of, but he knew that for this kind of spiritual pressure anyone foolish enough to go see what was happening would be wise to stay away from this 'judgement day' Kenpachi was having. He was only 100m away from it now. He jumped up only to be greeted by Yumichika, and Ikkaku, with their zanpakuto resting on their shoulders. It looked like Shūhei could finally have his revenge all those years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you past. You see our old captain over there?" asked Yumichika to Shūhei as he pointed over to where Zaraki and Byakuya were fighting, "We promised him no interruptions as he plays with Byakuya."

Shūhei, was not pleased with what he saw. Everyone knew that it was against the law to fight in the Seireitei, it made it worse that two captains were fighting amongst one another, which was a separate law by its self. After a minute analysing the captain and lieutenant in front of him, he decided that his only way of stopping foolish fight breaking the peace, was to in fact break the law in order to enforce it. There was in other way. Not with the goon squad in front of him blocking his path. He started to analyse the surroundings, and the best possible thing to do. Ideally, confrontations such as this, should be best avoided. Although not a lot was left to consider looked at the situation he soon found him self in. he started to draw out his zanpakuto, as the others took up their battle positions.

However, before any fighting could be done, the captains of the Gotei 13, excluding the captains of the 1st, 3rd, 6th, 11th, had appeared. Hiding their reitsu completely, they had surrounded Byakuya, Kenpachi and the other three. Letting go of almost all of their reitsu, they had decided to make them selves known to the others. A kind of, signal that if you don't stop this nonsense, we will be forced to stop you. Kenpachi just looked around, with a dumb look on his face, he turned back to Byakuya. Sending all his reitsu all across his body in one full go, was his way of saying he doesn't need bankai. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he readied himself. For this was the first time he could show the other captains, what he was capable of. Again, his body was engulfed in a thick mass of his reitsu. Though it was not as thickly coloured as it was before, it was certainly ten times as dense.

The captains, amidst their shock of what Kenpachi had achieved by reitsu control alone, remained where they was. Determined to bring this fight to a close, the each drew their zanpakuto. Kenpachi in this state, was dangerous, if he could take out a captain when he was only a low ranking seated officer, then him in this state against several captains, wasn't a position any of them wanted to find them selves in, against a monster. They started to edge closer, bit by bit, with their hands held tightly to their zanpakuto. With only 8 captains there, it was understandable why going up against Kenpachi wasn't a good thing, as well as trying to get Byakuya to stop this endless struggle and to co-operate with them.

Unpredictable and full of anger, Kenpachi flash stepped towards Byakuya, stopped just before Byakuya, and swung his zanpakuto towards Byakuya's neck. Byakuya, tried to move out the way, avoiding the blade coming at him, but he didn't account for the reitsu filled blade that Kenpachi was using. Byakuya flash stepped backwards with his neck bleeding. It wasn't a deep cut, but it meant that Kenpachi had learned a lot over the years. Stunned Byakuya was left with no choice. If he wanted to survive this his only option was to cooperate with the rest of the captains. As much as it pained him to admit defeat to Kenpachi, in this state, he could have took out all the captains, even possibly the captain commander.

"Bring in the stealth forces" Soi Fon demanded to her extremely big lieutenant. He stopped what he was doing and flash stepped away, across the many rooftops. She muttered to her self how much this was worthless, even with the stealth forces, they might not get him to calm down and stop attacking Byakuya. If she had permission to do so, she would kill him. Quick and easily, after all the only person faster than her, was her mentor, Yoruichi, and possibly Byakuya. All she had to do was go into her shikai release and get Kenpachi in the same place twice, and that is it. He would die, sent back to the real world, where his memories of this place would have diminished. Byakuya would be tried, and most likely sentenced to life in the maggots nest, and then things would revert back to normal, with two new captains positions to fill up. Alas however, she wasn't given the permission, she had to take to make sure both of them survive, and then sent to different cells. It didn't make sense to her, Kenpachi would die anyway. After this attack on a captain, he would be sentenced to death. So why not kill him now? The question aggravated her. She just wanted to put a stop to this ludicrously monstrosity fighting before her, and go back to her barracks. To go back and finish writing her letter to Yoruichi, after 4 years of not hearing from her, but no this had to happen to her of all times.

Her lieutenant came back with one of the many skilled shinigami in the stealth forces. He told her that he had 4 units on hold ready to move in and disable Kenpachi from moving. She understood what he told her and ordered him to stay on stand by. The leader of this operation was Shunsui. Who, by some miracle, hadn't died yet. His terrible illness had lasted this long and he was still able to fight on par with the captains. Sure enough, he was strong, vigilant, and inspiring, but in his condition he should be thinking about retirement, or sick leave at least. His illness how ever earned him the nick name or captain tuberculosis. Although it was mean, she often wondered who came up with it. Who was petty enough to mock a superior officer. She did try to investigate this once, but all possible leads went to a dead end. Pretty soon she got bored of it and carried on with normal life as a captain.

She looked over at captain Ukitake, and nodded. He noticed and signalled everyone to move in on his orders. In the blink of an eye, Byakuya and Kenpachi were held at the blades edge by the neck and several other major organs. Some of the unit's the stealth forces sent in to aid the captains had went in for the other three shinigami. Catching Byakuya, Ikkaku, Shūhei and Yumichika was relatively easy. Byakuya and Shūhei accepted what happened and put up no resistance. Where as the other three, fought of their captors. Ikkaku and Yumichika surrendered after a few clashes with the steal forces unit because of the number advantage they had, where as Kenpachi wasn't so easily discouraged.

Still in this state of supremacy, he slashed away towards the incoming captains and stealth force units. The captains saw how well he managed to extend his blade, stayed cautious of it and flash stepped away at the first signs of him not backing down. The stealth units however missed it and most of them, if not all, got cut down. Falling towards the floor beneath them with deep wounds to their bodies, trailing blood as they fell. Soi Fon looked in shock at Kenpachi. He managed to force back 6 captains and heavily injure 15 members of the stealth force, if they weren't even dead upon impact of the ground. Ikkaku shouted towards his old captain.

"This isn't going to bring Yachiru back". Upon hearing her name he froze. He didn't know why. It was as if he had lost consciousness and started acting without thinking. His body went back to normal which gave the captains more of an opening to grab him and get him disarmed. Relieved of his weapon, Kenpachi looked at his old comrades. Thinking about the havoc he had caused. In his mind, he was telling himself that this was just a set back, and they will once again, fight with his daughters killer, and make him pay. Soi Fon sent a hells butterfly with a message towards the kid corps head quarters. They had to wait for him tom come and put a level 99 binding spell on these two before they took the chance of leading them to the maggots nest.

Soon enough they were put under the binding spell, along with Ikkaku and Shūhei and lead off. Shūhei wondered why he was with these guys. After all, he never did anything wrong, he never attacked anyone. All he was trying to do was help put an end to the fight. With his minded riddled in what was going to happen to him, he quietly followed the other three into a secret lair kept from almost all shinigami. A lair known as the maggots nest. He entered into the caves and got lead to his room inside the shinigami prison. For obvious reasons he and the rest of the others who got sent to the nest, weren't allowed to have the same rooms, through fear that Kenpachi kicks off again and tries to kill Byakuya. The only thing to do now is wait for the trial to come.


End file.
